1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for imaging a subject.
2. Related Art
Various types of imaging devices for imaging a subject have been proposed. For example, JP-A-2014-67577 discloses a configuration in which a light-receiving element receives light reflected from a subject when the subject is illuminated by a light-emitting element containing an organic EL material, thereby imaging the subject.
However, for example, in a case where a vein pattern of a finger is imaged, a sequential order, in which the entirety of the finger is illuminated and imaged in a first stage and a portion corresponding to a vein pattern specified from the result of the imaging is partially illuminated and imaged in a second stage, is postulated. However, since the light-emitting element emits light in both of the first and second stages, there is a problem in that the deterioration of the light-emitting element proceeds.